


Toothbrush (Tig Trager)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tig has a friends with benefits relationship but wants more.





	Toothbrush (Tig Trager)

**Author's Note:**

> "Toothbrush" By DNCE
> 
> Baby, you don't have to rush  
> You can leave a toothbrush  
> At my place  
> At my place  
> We don't need to keep it hush  
> You can leave a toothbrush  
> At my place  
> At my place  
> Stuck in a limbo  
> Half hypnotized  
> Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night  
> Up in the morning  
> Tangled in sheets  
> We play the moment on repeat, on repeat  
> When you're standing there in your underwear  
> And my T-shirt from the night before  
> With your messed up hair  
> And your feet still bare  
> Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)Baby, you don't have to rush  
> You can leave a toothbrush  
> At my place  
> At my place  
> We don't need to keep it hush  
> You can leave a toothbrush  
> At my place  
> At my place  
> 'Cause I just, I just can't let you go  
> Give me something I never know  
> So, baby, you don't have to rush  
> You can...

 

Tig stared unseeingly at the cards in his hand, not paying one bit of attention to the goings on around him as his mind traveled to his favorite pastime: daydreaming about Lexie. Fucking Lexie. She was all he could think about and it was tearing him up. 

He was brought back to the present by Happy slamming a fist down on the table, making Chibs jump and grab his beer before it fell over. He glared at Tig and pointed a finger in his best friend's face. "Are you even fucking trying to play poker?"

Tig shrugged off the croweater that was trying to get his attention and shook his head as he threw his cards down on the table. "I'm sorry, man. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Chibs chuckled as he laid his cards down and reached for his beer. "Nah, Tiggy, ye just have one thing on yer mind, yeah? Care to share? Maybe then we can play a decent hand of cards."

Happy chuckled and nodded in agreement as once again Tig shrugged off the croweater. Lacey? Stacey? Fuck, he couldn't remember her name. "Doll, go find somewhere to be other than here, ok?" He waited until the mildly insulted young woman had walked away before turning to Happy, Chibs, and Jax. "Ok, yeah, that might help. So you guys all have old ladies."

Jax looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, and your point is?"

"Well, how did you get them to be your old lady?"

Happy shook his head. "Man, I don't fucking know. I guess we both just agreed to it or some shit. It just happened."

Chibs and Jax nodded in agreement, the younger of the two speaking up. "Yeah, man. I just knew that Tara was the one I was supposed to be with."

Chibs nodded. "Aye, same with me and Aubrey. Is it Lexie, Tiggy? She givin ye a hard time about wantin to be yer old lady?"

Tig chuckled bitterly before taking a sip of his beer. "Nah, man, that's just it. She's fine bein fuck buddies. I'm the one wanting to make it permanent." He shook his head. "Last night, after we were done, we were laying in bed and she said I was her best friend, and it fucking pissed me off. I don't want to be her friend. Well, I don't  _just_  want to be her friend. I want it all: the house, the wife, the kids... I've never really wanted that before, ya know? Yeah, me and Colleen were together, and we had the girls, but... she never fit. She hated the club and grew to hate me. Lexie fits. Everywhere. For fuck's sake, I have a toothbrush and clothes at her house, besides the fact that she makes sure she has my favorite beer and cereal, shit like that. She has more clothes here than I do, and if I trip over one more pair of high heels, I'm gonna beat her ass. I just don't know how to make her see that we belong together." He looked at Jax and grinned. "Even your mom likes her, and Gemma doesn't fucking like anyone."

Chibs and Happy laughed and nodded in agreement as Jax thought about what Tig had said for a moment. "Sounds like you love her." At Tig's nod, he continued. "Maybe the problem is that she's comfortable with how things are. If she doesn't see a problem with the arrangement, she'll continue to stay there, ya know?"

Chibs grinned slowly, pointing a finger at Jax and nodding. "Aye, yer on to somethin, Jackie boy."

Tig looked as confused as ever as Happy nodded in agreement. "What's he on to?"

Chibs rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at Tig. "Ye got to make her uncomfortable."

Jax chuckled. "Invite her to Bobby's party Friday night. Maybe if she sees all the croweaters pushin up on her man, it'll dawn on her what needs to happen to stop that." He grinned and winked at his brother. "And I'll be conveniently nearby to make sure she understands what needs to happen."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lexie got to TM, the party was in full swing. Tig had invited her because it was Bobby's birthday and he knew she had a soft spot for the big teddy bear of a man. She hadn't dressed to impress anyone but she wanted to look nice for Tig, so she had on a black leather mini skirt, red off the shoulder crop top and black stilettos, her dark hair swinging loose down her back in waves. 

After greeting Bobby with a hug and a kiss, she looked around the room, finally spotting Tig over by the pool table. What else she saw made her blood boil. Three scantily clad women clinging to him as he stood laughing at something Happy had said. With a low growl, she started their way when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. 

She tried to shove Jax away, but he held on tighter and practically pulled her over to the bar where she saw Tara sitting drinking a beer. He lifted her and sat her on the barstool beside his wife as she cursed him. "Before you do something stupid, why don't you sit here and have a beer with me and Tara?"

Tara just smirked as Lexie pointed to the group. "I don't think it's stupid to want to know why those women are rubbing up on my Alex!"

Jax shook his head and gave her a serious look. "But he's not yours and they know it. He doesn't have an old lady, and only an old lady can get them to back off."

Tara leaned over then and spoke quietly to Lexie. "Look, do you love him?"

Lexie blinked and shrugged. "Well, I... yeah, I suppose, but they shouldn't..."

Tara cut her off. "Has he ever mentioned old lady status with you? Ever?"

Lexie slowly nodded as she stared holes through the blond currently draped around her man. "Yeah, but I thought he was just talking. I mean, we've got an arrangement that I was happy with."

Jax grinned and shook his head. "You don't look happy right now."

Tara shook her head as Lexie glared at the blond man beside her. "It's simple. You love him, you go over there and claim him as yours. Let them and everyone else know that you're his old lady and that you won't stand for their shit." She shook her head and laughed. "God knows I had to beat a few bitches before they got the hint with Jax, and Ima's the worst one of them all."

Lexie shook her head, unsure if that was the right move. "What if he doesn't want me to be his old lady?"

Tara looked at her with kind eyes and smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about that, but if you go over there and stand your ground, you'll at least know one way or the other. The worst he would do is tell you to fuck off."

Lexie sighed and thought about it for a moment. Did she love Alex? Yes, she did. She'd never felt this way about another man. She'd never grown attached to another, never let herself get involved. Alex was more than sex for her, as evidenced by his growing gun collection in her guest bedroom. 

She sighed before quickly downing the shot Half-Sack had placed in front of her. Squaring her shoulders and screwing up her courage, she jumped down from the barstool and started across the room. She had no idea what she was going to do though because confrontation was not something she was good at. 

She needn't have worried because when she got closer, two of the women backed up just from the look on her face. The only one left was a blonde who she assumed was this Ima that Tara had spoken of. Her hand was currently creeping down Tig's chest on it's way to his crotch and she suddenly saw red. She made eye contact with a surprised Tig just before she yanked the woman back by the strap of her tank top.

"Hands off, blondie."

She saw Tig's lip twitch as the blonde turned to see who had a hold of her. "Who the fuck are you?"

Ignoring her for the moment, Lexie shoved her out of the way and stood in front of Tig, their chests touching as she looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He grinned then, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah, who the fuck are you?"

Lexie smirked at Tig as she answered him and the blonde. "I'm his old lady, and I said to keep your hands off."

She heard Happy mutter, "Finally" as Ima grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Tig doesn't have an old lady."

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard and felt Tig whisper in her ear. "Do what you got to do, baby girl."

Lexie grinned, stepped forward, and proceeded to show Ima just who Tig's old lady was as he stood beside his brothers and watched, love and pride shining in his eyes.


End file.
